


Stories of My Life

by TheGalaxyWarrior



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalaxyWarrior/pseuds/TheGalaxyWarrior
Summary: Annabeth may have dyslexia, but that can't stop a child of Athena from reading.





	Stories of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fandoms, story ideas, and prompts you'd like to see me write.
> 
> Stories are cross-posted on fanfiction.net, so go check them out over there.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and I appreciate all the kudos and hits I've received from you all.
> 
> Thanks~!
> 
> \- Galaxy

Annabeth receives her first book at the age of three. It's a short story for children, gifted to her by her dad. And although she can't read it very well (no, she is not lying about having dyslexia), she falls asleep with the book in her grasp every night.  
  
(She pretends not to notice it missing from her bookshelf when her step-mother gives it to Matthew and Bobby)  
  
(She doesn't take it with her when she runs away; too many memories - good and bad - she'd rather forget)  
  
On the streets with Thalia and Luke, she didn't have the time or money for handheld copies. Instead, she'd beg the two to tell her stories; she learned all about Greek Mythology this way, and about the Olympians, and why monsters were always attacking (she ignored the feeling in her chest when they talked about Athena, and her contest with Arachne).  
  
She doesn't realize how many books are at Camp Half-Blood until she finally stops grieving over Thalia's death (although the body isn't- no, she's gone and never coming back). Her bunkmates - siblings - show her around their cabin, walls filled top to bottom with hundreds of them. She reads constantly.  
  
(The voice in her head that says she is trying to find a way to save Thalia is wrong)  
  
She is always reading around Percy. The architecture book when she introduces him to Cabin Eleven; the mornings she forces him through the great works of Homer; even the one she brought along on their quest, which, unfortunately, blew up on the bus in a fiery blaze, thanks to the Furies. After that whole fiasco, she realizes she'll never be bored enough to have the time for books when doing the bidding of the Olympians.  
  
(That doesn't stop her from bringing some along anyway; the Athena campers always hide one for you when you do a quest, as a way to remember them - and the books get a special place of honor if they come back)  
  
Years later, when she is sitting at her favorite cafe in New Rome, sipping a hot chocolate - with Percy, of course, though he always insists on blue Coke - she will share all her favorite stories with him. He might not read them (she'll make him, eventually), but he always listens. And that is all she could ever want from him.


End file.
